The Day You Found Me I Found Myself
by SpazmanianDevil
Summary: (InuKag)In a world where demons & humans live together Kagome's life and family looks almost perfect but things aren’t quite what they seem:FULL SUMMARY INSIDE rr! PG for now
1. Default Chapter

**The Day You Found Me I Found Myself**

Full Summary: (InuKag) In a world where demons & humans live together Kagome's life and family looks almost perfect but things aren't quite what they seem. Longing to break free, will she when one day spots 2 golden eyes in the forbidden forest? Or will she be condemned to follow the path that was chosen for her. R/R!

Chapter one: And the Story Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

I had been born practically in royalty. They'd look at me with such envy, such longing. I pity anyone who'd think I; Kagome had been, as they'd say "born into a blessed life". Oh I wish I had been, but my life is not what it seems; yes from the outside it looks almost dare I say perfect. I remember when I was younger I'd stare out of the carriage windows at all the village kids, playing around so carefree; oh I longed to be them. As every passing day goes by I fall into the place that was set for me since the day I was conceived.

My father had passed away when I was only 9; I still remember his hand caressing my face before it went limp at his side. I still believe when he died, a part of me had died along with him. From that one faithful day I had turned from Kagome the spunky, hotheaded, cunning girl, to Kagome the obedient, acquiescent, loyal daughter to a very proud mother.

People would often stare in wonder at my family, at how perfect we were. Who could blame them I suppose; my mother was at the top of society, she was respected everywhere, people wanted, no needed to be in her inner circle, it was like a sickness. She was always invited to all the parties and would only attend the best. In other words my mother could make you or brake you in an instant.

Then there's my sister, Kikyo or otherwise known as "The perfect Daughter". She was gorgeous, caring, obedient, and was married to the "perfect husband", Naraku. Yes Naraku seemed almost flawless, handsome, entirely obsessed with my sister, and insanely rich. People would often ask me if I was jealous of Kikyo, I would simple smile at them and walk away.

How could I possibly put it in words how I feel towards her, no it was not jealously, nor envy, it was more on the lines of, pity? Oh she can fool the rest of the world but I see right through her fake smiles and laughs, she was miserable, much like I was. She conformed into this life it wasn't her choice, but it also wasn't her place to argue. She lives a false life a life of no love, or happiness. The man called her husband was never her choice, and now ever since the day she said "I do" sealed her fate to a world of longing for a different life. I fear following into her footsteps. I often sit in my room and look into the starry sky wishing to just fly away. Little did I know at the time that fate wasn't done with me quite yet.

I, Kagome Higurashi am here to tell you a story of how one faithful day changed my entire life. A story of a forbidden love that would change my entire world; of a day I fell in love with a pair of golden eyes.

* * *

Well what do you think?

PLEASE r/r if you want me to continue

I'm also a newbie so suggestions would just rock my socks :D


	2. Chapter Two: Just Usual Tea in the Garde...

Chapter Two: Just Usual Tea in the Garden, Right? 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Previously: _I, Kagome Higurashi am here to tell you a story of how one faithful day changed my entire life. A story of a forbidden love that would change my entire world; of a day I fell in love with a pair of golden eyes._

* * *

The day started off normal as any other day, bright, cheerful and full of movement. I of course thought it was unbearably boring.

"Lady Kagome, you must get up your mother would like to speak to you in the gardens, she says it's urgent" said an elderly woman in a maid-like outfit and an eye patch across her right eye.

Soon there was a ruffling in the cluster of sheets and a slight moan, "Ugh not now Kaede-sama, what could she possibly need at this hour anyways!"

Frustrated Kagome threw the blankets aside sitting up revealing a young woman with long raven hair in a dishevel state. "Can't for one day, just ONE day can't that woman just leave me be? Oh wait that'd be asking too much wouldn't it?" she said.

"Well I can see someone's in a cheery mood this fine morning" Kaede muttered to herself.

Kagome whipped her head to face Kaede, "Excuse me I didn't quiet catch that." She said through her teeth.

With a sigh Kaede turned to her, "It was nothing my Lady. Come, come you mustn't keep ye mother waiting, it will be my neck if your late and you know that."

"-Sigh- I'm sorry Kaede-sama, it's just, why can't my mother treat me like she used too?, I so long for those days again; when I would just blend in with the wall and mother would fret or brag over Kikyo." She said while several more maids walked in with a dress, while Kaede began to help undress her. "Then, all of a sudden since I'm "coming to age" she acts as thought I'm some sort of rare painting, which needs to be sold off or something."

"Tis the life ye have been born into, child." Said Kaede

"So I've been told time and time again." She muttered to herself with a sigh while slipping the new lavender dress on.

Once she was done dressing another maid walked in and began to brush her long raven hair.

"Kaede-sama, if I'm just meeting my mother in the gardens, then why am I in this obviously new dress, and why is there so many people fretting over me!" she said shaking off all of the maids off of her.

"I was hoping ye wouldn't have notice" Kaede said with a slight sigh. "You aren't just meeting your mother." said Kaede with a slight wearisome tone.

A groan came from Kagome, "I knew it! Let me guess another new suitor I presume?"

"Well" began Kaede "he's not quiet, how would ye say, um, "new".

Kagome began to turn her head slowly to face her, "No, no, no, no! Please don't tell me..."

**--Gardens--**

"Kagome-san!" yelled a handsome young man.

"Hello Hojo-san" Kagome mumbled.

"How are you this fine day?"

Before she could utter an answer, "Oh yes, I brought you these as well!" Hojo said handing her a bouquet of exotic flowers.

"Thank yo-"she began before getting cut off once again.

"Oh Kagome darling isn't that's just the most charming bouquet of flowers you've ever seen!" came a misleadingly sweet voice.

"-_Sigh_- Good morning to you mother" said a slightly irritated Kagome.

"Oh isn't it!" she said smiling slyly to Hojo. "Now won't everyone sit down?" said Mrs. Higurashi. Hojo pulled out Kagome's seat. Kagome reluctantly sat down, with less grace then she was supposed to contain, earning her a slight glare from her mother. This however went completely unnoticed by Hojo.

"Well then"began Mrs. Higurashi replacing the glare with a bright cherry smile, "let us have some tea hm?" She clapped her hands and two butlers carrying some pastries, along with one maid carrying a tray of tea and cups came out of the garden doors and placed the cups in front of each person and began to fill each cup, one butler placed plates and napkins in front of each person, while the final butler placed a single pastry on top of each plate, then stood in the background waiting for more orders.

'_You'd think I'd be used to that now, but am I? Of course not_.' thought Kagome.

Hojo and Mrs. Higurashi began to have a conversation, but to Kagome it sounded more like a bunch of boring babble; and her attention was brought to just staring at her tea.

The brownish still liquid with its bit of tea leaves at the bottom began to vibrate slightly; Kagome brought her face up facing the dark forest beside the gardens. _"I always did wonder what was in there"_ before she could ponder anything more on the subject she was ripped out of her thoughts by the annoyingly cheerful voice of Hojo.

"Don't you Agree Kagome-San?" said Hojo.

"Huh? Oh yes, sure." Kagome said absent mindedly.

The conversation continued and Kagome found herself staring off into the forest once again. Suddenly she caught a sign of something slightly gold shinning through the thick forest of trees. She quickly sat up strait making all the tea cups shake.

"Kagome! What in the world? Said Mrs. Higurashi with a irritated voice.

"Huh? Oh um... I was...just so fascinated with...what you were just saying Hojo-san that I just couldn't help...myself?" said Kagome with a slight stutter, holding her breath to see if they'd buy the excuse.

"Oh! I really didn't know you so fascinated with how I just found out that cow manure, was used as fertilizer! Quite ingenious if I do say so myself!" said Hojo with a massive smile on his face.

Kagome sweat dropped "Heh, Heh, yah...it's just so...interesting Hojo-san." She said sighing with relief.

"Then I shall continue on my other adventures in gardening then! Being so surprised that this manure was so nutritious to wildlife I ask the gardener- "

Kagome quickly tuned them out _'-Whew- glad they bought that one'_ she thought to herself. Kagome spent the rest of the morning dazing out into the forest looking for the speck of gold she swore she saw. _'Was I just dreaming? Or did that gold look like a pair of eyes?'_

* * *

**Ta-da! Tell me what you think sorry if you had read a chapter called the "Lost and the Hopeless" I accidentally updating a different story's chapter into this one, so this one IS the correct chapter. Please Review tell me if you like how this story is going.**


End file.
